Destiny series: Wedding Bells
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Ok this is a story based on other fic The once lost now return. It is basically about Starfire's and Beast Boy's wedding day...so enjoy. I totally suck at summaries. (Complete)
1. Not long to go

This story is set in the midst of my other story The once lost now return

Disclaimer: As with all my stories I do not own the Teen Titan's I only own the idea of the story.

Wedding Bells

Chapter 1

Not long to go

The sun slowly appeared on the horizon of the city and cast it's purifying rays onto Titan's Tower. Beast Boy simply smiled as he watched the sun rise. He didn't get much sleep, even though he had a very comfortable bed in the living area, his nerves had kept him awake all night.

"I can't believe it's today already" he whispered to himself as he held his hand over his eyes and looked out over the city. He turned his attention towards the kitchen and chuckled slightly, "Might as well make a start on breakfast" he smiled as he walked over to the fridge and started to get out the ingredients he needed for a major veggie breakfast.

* * *

"Robin?" Raven called out as she shot up in bed and looked around her room.

"Just a dream" she sighed sadly as she wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She threw herself back under the covers and tried to go back to sleep but something in the back of her mind kept her awake. She reluctantly threw the covers of her and stood up, yawing heavily.

"Please tell me that it's not morning already?" she moaned to herself as she walked over to her window and opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to enter her room, "Where are you Robin?" she asked softly as she wiped away her tears again and picked up a piece of paper that lay o her desk beside her window.

Dear Raven

I'm sorry for this Rae but I have leave again, I need some time to find myself.

Please don't cry and please try and stay safe for me.

Oh and I like your dress I would have loved to see you in it

Just remember I will always love you no matter where I go

Love Dick xo

She hugged herself as she finished reading the note he had left her six months ago and allowed some of her tears to smear the ink on the page.

"I love you to" she smiled as she put the note back on the table nad picked up a picture of him.

"Please come back soon" she whipsered as she put the picture back down and wiped her tears away. She started to walk over to the bathroom but stopped by her wardrobe and opened it slightly. She took out her pink bridesmaids dress and held it against her as she looked in the mirror.

"This is going to be a long day" she sighed as she put the dress back and entered her bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Cyborg awoke in his usual good mood as he opened his eyes and smiled at his teddy bear Fuzz Ball.

"Good morning Fuzz Ball my man" he smiled as he placed his prized possession back on it's self and yawed rubbing his human eye. He quickly glanced over at his tuxedo that was hanging perfectly on his wardrobe door and smiled.

"Man I cannot believe the day has finally come" he said as he walked up to it and ran his hand smoothly against it,"I just wish Robin was here...come on Cyborg don't say things like that you have to stay strong" he said to himself as he yawned loudly and streched his arms.

"Systems fully operational" chimed a voice from his arm as he looked at his power level.

"Booya" he cheered as he walked over to his window and pulled open the curtains and looked out over the city, "What a beautiful day for a wedding!" he cheered as he opened his window and took in a deep breath.

"Wonder if any she's awake yet?" he wondered as he raced out of his room and headed towards Starfire's room.

"YO EVERYBODY WEDDING IN 10 HOURS EVERYBODY UP!!" he yelled as he ran down the corridor.

* * *

Crow heard Cuborgs booming around the Tower and awoke slowly rubbing the back of his neck slowly.

"The floor is a really bad place to sleep" he groaned as he sat up and cracked his neck.

"Aww man not again" he sighed to himself as he looked around and saw that he was Terra's room.

"What are you doing here I thought you had your own room?" asked Terra as she looked at him from underneath her bed covers. Crow blushed as he shot up to his feet and smiled sheepishly at her.

"You mean this isn't my room?" he smiled as he continued to rub the back of his neck.

"Look I know you like me so why beat about the bush any longer?" smiled Terra as she sat up and looked at him, her hair had fallen over face slightly.

"I don't know what your talking about" stammered Crow as he tried to hide his blushes and made his ay to the doorway.

"Whatever" smiled Terra as she jumped out of bed and walked into her bathroom. _Way to go Crow you just blew it big time _he thought as he mentally kicked himself for acting like an idiot. He left the room and bumped into Cyborg, who knocked him flying onto the floor.

"Just once I would like to stay off the floor today?" groaned Crow as he stood back up and rubbed his head.

"Sorry man I was just…..hey wait a minute where you just in Terra's room?" asked Cyborg as he helped Crow to stand back up.

"Ahh….no of course I wasn't" blushed Crow as he tried to think of something to get Cyborg off the subject, "So where are you going in such a rush?" he asked quickly as he looked up at the metal man.

"Me I'm going to get the woman of the day….so what where you doing in Terra's room?" smiled Cyborg as he watched Crow blush and gulp heavily.

"I was…I was…" stammered Crow as he tried to think of something to say, "I was simply asking her to help me put on my tie, I hate those things" he smiled as he looked at Cyborg and prayed he fell for it.

"Man me too, man those things are so annoying" smiled Cyborg making Crow breath a huge sigh of relief, "Listen why don't you go start on breakfast and I'll go get Starfire"

"Fine" smiled Crow as he turned and walked towards the elevator.

"Wow would never have thought that Crow had a thing for Terra" smiled Cyborg as he shook his head and continued to run to Starfire's room.

* * *

Starfire much like Beast Boy didn't get much sleep that night, her nerves had also kept her awake.

She just paced about her room until she stopped and looked at a picture of herself and Beast Boy hanging n the wall, in a heart shaped frame. She smiled as she picked it up and started to dance about in a circle, holding the picture against her chest

"In a few very short Earth hours I shall be Mrs Logan" she sang to herself as she continued to dance about in a circle. She continued to do this until she looked over at her bed and saw her beautiful white wedding dress, that was lying peacefully across it.

"I do hope he likes my dress" she smiled as she picked it up and held it against herself while she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know why but every time she did this she would day dream about being a princess that was about to marry her knight in shining armour. Her daydream was cruelly interrupted by someone knocking on her door.

"Yes?" she asked angrily yet sweetly as she placed her dress back onto the bed and quickly wiped away some of her tears.

"Yo Star it's breakfast time" replied Cyborg as she opened the door and smiled at him, "You ok?"

"I am fine friend Cyborg" she replied as she wiped away the rest of her tears and smiled at him, "Let us go eat some breakfast"

"Very my lady" Cyborg smiled as held out his arm to her, making Starfire giggle slightly, "If madam would care to follow me" he said in a French accent as Starfire took his arm and walked with him to the elevator, still giggling at his antics.

There we go. Not a very long chapter I know but I prefer to think of it as short and sweet. I hope you have enjoyed reading it and I cannot wait to read your reviews (you are going to write reviews aren't you?). Anyway should have next chapter done soon so until then LATER DAYS and remain safe people


	2. Mass Chaos and 'special transportation'

Chapter 2

Mass Chaos and 'special transportation'

Crow walked into the living area and noticed Beast Boy making breakfast.

"Good morning " yawned Crow as he walked over to the kitchen and helped Beast Boy to prepare breakfast.

"Hey dude sleep well?" asked Beast Boy as he handed Crow a plate full of pancakes.

"You could say that" smiled Crow as he rubbed his neck and started to day dream about Terra.

"Was Terra's floor comfortable enough dear brother?" smiled raven as she entered the room snapping Crow out of his day dream.

"Dude did you sleep in Terra's room?" asked Beast Boy as he watched Crow blush and struggle to think of an answer.

"I got lost ok…I thought her room was my room" Crow blurted out as he looked over at his sister, I'll make you pay for this little sister Crow said telepathically as he frowned at her.

"I'd like to see you try" Raven replied before she sat down at the table and levitated a plate towards her. Crow just continued to frown and sat down facing her.

"So Beast Boy you nervous?" asked Raven as she stuck her tongue out at her brother, causing Crow to throw a pancake at her.

"Not really why should I be?" he asked nervously as he handed a plate of pancakes to Raven.

"Well you are going to be married soon" smiled Crow as he consumed another pancake, making Raven shake her head and throw a pancake at him.

* * *

"You nervous?" asked Cyborg as he entered the elevator with Starfire.

"I am slightly nervous" smiled Starfire as he looked at Cyborg who just smiled at her.

"Don't worry I'm sure nothing will go wrong today" he smiled as he pressed the ground floor button.

"I hope so" sighed Starfire as he watched the number's count down.

* * *

"Crow would you please close your mouth when you chew?" asked Raven as he turned her head away from her brother.

"Opps sorry" smiled Crow as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the lady of the day!" exclaimed Cyborg as he entered the room with Starfire.

"Good morning friends" Starfire said pleasantly as walked into the room and smiled.

"Good morning Starfire" replied Raven as she cut her pancake in half and ate it gently.

"Morning Star" smiled Crow as he finished another pancake and burped quietly into his hand.

"Sleep well?" asked Beast Boy as he walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Truthfully I did not how about you?" she smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Me either I couldn't stop thinking about you" smiled Beast Boy as he cupped her chin with his hand.

"Aww would you just kiss her already!" yelled Cyborg as he sat down next to Crow and grabbed a plate of pancakes. Beast Boy and Starfire just blushed and finally kissed each other making Crow and Cyborg cheer in celebration.

"Aww that is so cute" remarked Terra as she entered the room and watched Beast Boy and Starfire kiss.

"Here comes your girlfriend" whispered Cyborg as he nudged Crow and pointed at Terra.

"Very funny tin man" replied Crow as he watched Terra sit down next to Raven and wink at him.

"Now would the happy couple care to join us for breakfast?" smiled Raven as she turned and looked at kissing couple. Beast Boy and Starfire reluctantly broke the kiss and joined their friends for a very happy and long breakfast.

* * *

"Ok everyone there is only 6 hours left until the magic moment so I say we start getting ready" smiled Cyborg as he stood up and looked at his fellow Titan's.

"Your just saying that because you want to wear your tuxedo" smirked Crow as he looked up at Cyborg.

"I must agree with Cyborg comemy bridesmaids we must go and prepare" smiled Starfire as she grabbed hold of Raven and Terra and dragged them off to her room before either of them could complain.

"Come on Crow we have tuxedo's to put on" smiled Cyborg as he grabbed Crow by the collar and dragged him out of the room kicking and screaming. Beast Boy smiled was about to follow until he heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Who in heck calls this early in the morning?" sighed Beast Boy as he looked at his watch and walked to the front door and opened it slowly.

"You called Garfield?" laughed Aqua Lad as Beast Boy opened the door and looked at him.

"Very funny" smiled Beast Boy as he high fived Aqua lad and led him into to Tower.

"So where is everyone?" asked Aqua Lad as he looked about the living area for any signs of the other Titan's.

"They're all getting ready" sighed Beast Boy as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"You ok?" asked Aqua Lad as he joined Beast Boy on the couch.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this" sighed Beast Boy as he flicked through the channels, "I don't know if I can make Starfire happy"

"Please from what I've heard Starfire couldn't be anymore happy, your probably the best thing to happen to her" smiled Aqua Lad as he placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I guess but what if…" sighed Beast boy before Aqua Lad stopped him in mid sentence

"But nothing you and Starfire where made for each other" he replied as he smiled at Beast boy, who returned the smile.

"I'm glad you came" smiled Beast Boy as he clasped Aqua lads hand and hugged him.

"Anytime buddy" smiled Aqua Lad as he patted Beast Boy on the back, "Now I think we should go and get ready". Beast Boy just smiled and jumped off the couch.

"Last one to get dressed has to where a dress" he smiled a she took off towards his room.

"Oh no you don't Garfield" smiled Aqua Lad as he sped off after him.

* * *

"Come On Terra you've been in there for 3 hours…I need to do my hair!" complained Beast Boy as he slammed his fists against the bathroom door.

"Has anybody seen my veil?" Starfire called out through her door.

"Crow that's my tie!" yelled Cyborg as he chased Crow around the Tower.

"Ahh did anybody see my shoes?" asked Aqua Lad as he ran from room to room.

"Starfire I'll wear the pink dress but I refuse to wear a pink hat" growled Raven as she floated out of Starfires room in her pink dress, making Crow stop running and laugh at her.

"Yo guys where do you want the cake?" yelled Speedy as he entered the Tower with a huge cake in his hands.

"Put it on the table" replied Crow as he ducked down behind the couch. Speedy smiled and placed the huge cake on the table and turned round to see Cyborg enter the room.

"Speedy glad you could make it" smiled Cyborg as he entered the living area and bopped fists with the young man in a mask.

"Wouldn't have miss it for the world" replied Speedy as he smiled at Cyborg, "So where do I get dressed?" he smiled as he held up his tuxedo.

"Find a room" replied Cyborg as he noticed Crow making a break for it, "Crow I mean it now give me back my tie!"

"You can fix your hair now" frowned Terra as she walked out of the bathroom wit a towel around her head.

"Finally" smiled Beast Boy as he walked towards the open door. He was about to enter the room until Crow sped past him and slammed the door in his face.

"Sorry but nature cals" Crow called through the door as Beast Boy stood bac up and rubbed his face.

"Dude I called the bathroom now get out!" screamed Beast Boy as he resumed slamming his fists against the door.

"Terra where is my shoes?" yelled Raven as she floated around the Tower.

"Who took my trousers?" yelled Speedy as he ran about the Tower in his boxers.

"Where did you put my dress Raven?" asked Terra as she sprinted from one room to the next.

"Talk about mass chaos" smiled Beast Boy as he slumped against the door and watched everybody run about like headless chickens.

* * *

It seemed to take forever but finally each of the Titan's finished getting dressed and stood in the living area, all except Starfire who remained in her room.

"Dude where are that dam limo?" asked Beast boy as he paced up and down.

"Man I'm sure it'll be here" smiled Cyborg as he fixed his tie. Speedy and Aqua Lad just shrugged as they sat on the couch and flicked through the various channels on the TV.

"Beast Boy the limo's here" yelled Crow as he entered the room and smiled at Beast Boy.

"Right Cyborg, Speedy, Crow lets get moving" said Beast Boy as he walked towards the entrance to the Tower.

"What about me and Terra?" asked Raven as he followed after him, "How are we getting to the church?"

"Yeah where's are limo?" demanded Terra as she folded her arms and glared at Beast Boy.

"I have arranged 'special transportation' for you two and Star" smiled Beast Boy as he got into the limo with the other's.

"See you at the church!" yelled Crow as his limo pulled away from the Tower and drove towards the city.

"What does he mean 'special transportation'?" asked Terra as he looked at Raven, with a look of worry and confusion in her eyes. But before Raven could answer her a beautiful carriage pulled along by two brilliant white horses pulled up in front of them.

"Is this Titan's Tower?" asked the driver as he looked at Raven and Terra, both of them couldn't take their eyes off the beautiful carriage.

"Uhh huh" replied Terra as she snapped out her trance and looked at the driver.

"Good cause I'm here to pick up a Miss Koriand'r Starfire and her bridesmaids" smiled the driver as he jumped down and opened the door.

"Uhh I'll go get her don't go anywhere" smiled Terra as she ran off into the Tower calling Starfire's name.

"Best Boy you old romantic" smiled Raven as she carfully stepped into the carriage and relaxed in her seat as she waited for Starfire and Terra. Starfire finally emerged from the Tower in her beautiful white wedding dress and stared in wonder at her 'special transportation'.

"This is like a dream" she exclaimed quietly as she entered the carriage and smiled at Raven, who couldn't help but smile back.

"No Starfire this is real" smiled Raven as the horses trotted away from the Tower watching the sun glistening of the water, "This is going to be a long but nice day" she smiled as the horses trotted into the city.

This chapter is now done I hope you all enjoyed it. Should have this updated soon so just watch this space. Remember to leave me a nice review (you don't have to but it would be nice if you did…god I fell like I'm pressuring everybody to write one. ..I'm sorry) Anyway until Chapter 3 Later days and remember to stay safe.


	3. Rings, surprises and a fight…just anothe...

Chapter 3

Rings, surprises and a fight…just another perfect wedding

"This limo is totally rocking!" cheered Cyborg as he stuck his head out the window and yelled loudly, "My best friends getting married!"

"Dude calm down" sighed Beast Boy as he sat back in his seat and trembled slightly.

"Don't worry man you'll do just fine" whispered Aqua Lad as he leant over to Beast Boy and nudged him slightly. Beast Boy smiled and nudged his friend back.

"Yeah what could go wrong" said Speedy as he picked up a glass of champagne and turned on the limo's radio.

"I love this song!" cheered Beast Boy as Blink 182's All the small things blasted through the speakers

"So have you decided on who the best man is gonna be?" asked Cyborg as he pulled his head back into the limo and looked at Beast Boy.

"That's a very good question" replied Aqua Lad as he picked up a glass and also looked at Beast Boy.

"Yeah man I think you should tell us who you picked" smiled Speedy as he lowered the radio's volume and looked at Beast Boy.

"Ok I've a lot of time to think about this and my best man is you" smiled Beast Boy as he pointed his finger.

* * *

"Raven are you ok?" asked Terra as she looked over at Raven wiping away a tear from her eyes.

"Huh yeah I'm fine" replied Raven as she turned and smiled at Terra, "I always do this a weddings". Terra just smiled back and resumed looking out of the window.

"I cannot believe Beast Boy did this for me" smiled Starfire as she looked at the interior of the carriage.

"Yeah who have thought Beast Boy could be romantic" replied Raven as she picked up three glasses of champagne with her powers and levitated two of them to Starfire and Terra.

"Here's to you and Beast Boy" smiled Raven as she held her glass in the air.

"Yeah may you have a happy wedding" cheered Terra as she clanged her glass off Raven's. Starfire just smiled and did the same.

"To Starfire!" cheered Raven and Terra in unison as they drank their champagne.

"To Mrs Koriand'r Logan" Starfire whispered to herselfeee before she drunk her champagne.

* * *

"I can't believe it" smiled Aqua Lad

"Ditto" smiled Speedy

"Man I can't believe you just said that" smiled Cyborg as he grabbed Best Boy and hugged him.

"That's right I say that you are all my best man" smiled Beast Boy as he struggled to break free of Cyborg's grip.

"To Beast Boy!" cheered Speedy as he held up a champagne glass..

"May his wedding day go off without a hitch" smiled Aqua Lad as he held his glass in the air.

"And may he have many happy years with Starfire" cheered Cyborg as he raised his glass to Beast Boy. Beast Boy smiled and raised his glass with his friends.

"To the wedding!" they all cheered in unison as they drank their champagne and laughed at each other.

* * *

When they pulled up outside the church Cyborg jumped out and whistled as he looked up at it.

"Wow they did a great job fixing this place after the fire" he whistled as he turned and watched Best Boy get out of the limo.

"I know you would never have thought this place burned down" smiled Beast Boy as he stood beside Cyborg and watched Crow and Speedy fall out of the limo,

"You two are better than most clowns" smiled Aqua Lad as he stepped over them and joined Cyborg and Beast Boy at laughing at them.

"Hey this isn't funny!" yelled Crow as he stood back up and frowned at them. Speedy just stood up and also frowned before he broke down into laughter as well.

"Yes it was" panted Speedy as he tried to calm himself down.

"This is it" whispered Beast Boy s he turned and looked back at the church entrance.

"You ready?" asked Cyborg as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Now or never" replied Beast Boy as he took a deep breath and walked into the church.

"You heard the man" smiled Cyborg as he turned and looked at the other 'best men', "Troops move out!". With that Aqua Lad, Speedy, Crow and Cyborg marched in after Beast Boy, there was no turning back now.

* * *

"We're here" said the driver as the horses stopped outside the church.

"Finally" smiled Raven as she stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the church.

"Tell me about it" sighed Terra as she stepped out and stretched her arms into the air. Starfire didn't say anything as she stepped out and looked up at the church and smiled.

"I cannot believe this is happening" she smiled as she looked at Raven and Terra trembling slightly.

"Believe it" smiled Terra as she walked over to Starfire and stood beside her. Raven just smiled and also walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Me and Terra will see you inside" whispered Raven as she grabbed Terra by the arm and dragged her into the church.

"Ok I shall wait here on my father" Starfire yelled after them as she turned around and looked about.

* * *

"Look here comes the girls" smiled Cyborg as he pointed to Terra and Raven entering the room. Beast boy looked over and started to tremble again.

"Ok now I'm nervous" he said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Would relax alreay nothing can go wrong" smiled Speedy as he looked out at the guests, "Wow looks like half the city showed up" he gasped as he looked at the numerous faces.

"Yeah even Star's sister showed up" smiled Cyborg as he pointed to Blackfire sitting in the back row, surrounded by Centari Police.

"Pity Robin isn't here" sighed Raven as she stood by herself and waited for Starfire to enter.

* * *

"Excuse me are you a Miss Koriand'r Starfire?" asked a man from behind her.

"Yes I am how can be of service to you?" smiled Starfire as she turned and looked at the man.

"I have this letter for you" he smiled as he handed her a letter and bowed to her, "Have a nice day" he said as he walked away. Starfire just shrugged as she opened the envelope and read the letter.

To my dear little Koriand'r

I am sorry my child but am unable to make it to your wedding, they is a dangerous physic storm surrounding our planet and the planet elders have permitted me and your mother from leaving.

I am truly sorry and I hope that you have a beautiful wedding day.

Lots of love

Mother and Father

Starfire dropped the letter to the ground and sat down on the ground outside the church.

"My wedding is ruined" she cried as she buried her face in her hands, she didn't want to cry because she was afraid it would ruin her makeup but she couldn't stop herself, "Now who will give me away to Beast Boy"

"I could if you wanted?" asked a hooded figure in front of her. Starfire smiled as the figure pulled down it's hood and revealed a young man with long black hair that covered his eyes and face, the only visible was his smile, it was a smile that Starfire instantly recognised.

"Thank you" smiled Starfire a she carefully wiped away her tears and took the figures hand.

"Here we go" smiled the figure as he and Starfire entered the church.

* * *

Music suddenly started playing as everyone in the audience stood up and looked to the door. Beast Boy gulped and kept his eyes facing the front, he was too nervous to turn around. Terra grabbed hold of Crow's hand and smiled at him, Crow blushed as he returned the smiled and gripped her hand even tighter. Cyborg took a deep breath as he stood beside Aqua Lad and Speedy. Starfire then entered the room with her veil down and slowly walked up the aisle with a mysterious figure holding her arm.

"Wow" gasped Speedy as he looked at Starfire's dress.

"She looks fantastic" exclaimed Aqua Lad softly as he watched her slowly walk up the aisle.

"Yeah but who is that with her?" asked Cyborg quietly as he looked at the figure with Starfire. Raven just smiled as Starfire and the figure approached the altar, she knew exactly who the figure was. Beast Boy slowly turned and looked at Starfire, the instant his saw her all of his doubts and fears where taken away once he set eyes on Starfire, she looked so beautiful in her white dress he couldn't take his eyes off her, he wanted to marry her more than ever.

"Happy wedding day" smiled the figure as he lifted her veil and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Than you Robin" whispered Starfire she looked at him.

"I'm not Robin anymore, call me Nightwing" smiled Nightwing as he walked away from her and stood beside Raven, who just smiled and took hold of his hand.

"I missed you" she whispered as she gripped his hand even tighter.

"I missed you too" whispered Nightwing as he looked down at her and kissed her gently on the forehead, "By the way nice dress"

* * *

"Wow you look incredible" smiled Beast Boy as he looked at Starfire, who just smiled back.

"You don't look to bad yourself" she smiled as she took his hand and stood beside him.

The priest smiled as he looked at them and took a deep breath before he began the ceremony. Cyborg wiped away his tears as the priest continued. Aqua Lad and speedy smiled as they watched Starfire and Beast By smiled at each other. Terra held Crows hand even tighter as she watched the ceremony go on. Raven just closed her eyes and smiled , she had her Robin back and that's all that mattered to her.

"Do you have the rings?" asked the priest as he looked at Beast Boy. Beast boy froze as he searched his pockets for the rings.

"Dudes where are the rings?" he asked as he turned and looked at Cyborg, Aqua Lad, Speedy and Crow. All of them just shrugged as they searched their pockets for the elusive rings. They all ended up blaming each other for losing them.

"Cyborg you have them!" yelled Aqua Lad as he searched his pockets.

"Man the last time I saw them dunb dumb here was holding them!" yelled Cyborg as he pointed to Crow.

"I don't have them...and who are you calling a dumb dumb!" growled Crow as he glared at Cyborg.

"You why you gonna do something about it!" yelled Cyborg as he clared at Crow.

"Would you two idiots just shut up and look for the rings!" shouted Speedy as he looked in his pockets again.

The argument ended up turning into a fight as they all jumped at each other and rolled about on the floor yelling at each other. Raven just sighed as she let go of Nightwing's hand and took the rings off her fingers.

"She had them!" yelled Cyborg as stopped fighting and looked at Raven.

"Get her!" screamed Crow as they leapt up and rushed at Raven.

"Don't even think about it" hissed Raven as she glared at them, her eyes started to glow white. They all froze and returned to their original places as Raven handed the rings to Beast Boy.

"Thanks Raven" smiled Beast Boy as he took the rings off her, "Here you go sorry about those idiots" Beast Boy smiled sheepishly a he handed the rings to the priest, who just smiled at him.

"Do you Koriand'r Starfire take this man, Garfield Mark Logan, to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the priest as he looked at Starfire and smiled.

"I do" smiled Starfire as she looked at Beast Boy and placed the ring on his finger.

"And do you Garfield Mark Logan take this woman, Koriand'r Starfire, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Beast boy just looked at Starfire and smiled as he wiped away her tears.

"I do" he replied as he looked back at the priest and smiled.

"Than I pronounce you man and wife" replied the priest as he closed the bible and smiled at them, "You may now kiss the bride"

Beast Boy didn't waste anytime and quickly kissed Starfire passionately on the lips, making everybody in the church cheer loudly.

"Aww man I always cry at weddings" sniffed Cyborg as he wiped away his tears. Nightwing just cheered loudly and clapped his hands together. Raven and Terra wiped away their tears and started clapping as well. Aqua Lad, Crow and Speedy just looked at each before they strted cheering even louder than the entire audience.

"I'll always love you" whispered Beast boy as he smiled at Starfire.

"And I shall always love you" smiled Starfire as she kissed Beast Boy again.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" asked Starfire as she stood outside the church and looked at Raven.

"YesStarfire, it's tradition " replied Raven as looked up at Starfire who just smiled down at her.

"Yeah so throw the dam bouquet already!" yelled Terra as she watched Starfire turn her back to the group of girls at the bottom of the steps.

"Here I go" she cheered as she tossed the flowers over her head. The girls, including Raven all pushed each other about as they tried to catch the falling flowers.

"Whose your money on?" Cyborg asked as he watched the girls fighting over the flowers.

"Raven" smiled Nightwing as he held up some money

"Terra" smiled Crow who was holding up some money

"I say the red head in the blue dress" smiled Aqua Lad as he pulled some money out of his wallet

"Dude's the blonde in the red dress will win" smiled Speedy as he did the same as Aqua Lad.

"Gotcha!" cheered Raven as she emerged the winner and smiled up at Nightwing, who just winked down at her.

"Aww man" sighed Aqua Lad, Speedy, and Crow ijn unison as they handed their money over to Nightwing.

"Nobody beats my girl" smiled Nightwing as he gave them back their money and walked down to Raven, who threw her arms around him.

"You know what this means don't you" she smiled as she swayed in his arms.

"Yep" replied Nightwing as he leant closer and kissed her.

"Dudes enough of this lets go party!" cheered Beast Boy as he grabbed Starfire's hand and ran to the limo followed by everyone else.

"Yo you two hurry up there's food that needs eaten!" yelled Cyborg as he stuck his head out of the limo as it stooped beside the kissing couple. Nightwing and raven just sighed as they broke the kiss and climbed into the limo.

.

.

Just one more chapter left to go and it is a party chapter (WOHOOO PARTY!!!) Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will write me a nice review (Dam I did it again…ok I'm sorry) Should have the next chapter soon so watch this space. So until next time Later Days people and take care.


	4. Party, cake, music and an uninvited gues...

This chapter contains the song, **I'm lost without you **by Blink 182 so enjoy.

Chapter 4

Party, cake, music and an uninvited guest

The limo was packed but nobody cared they were all way to happy to care. Beast Boy had Starfire sitting on his lap smiling as she looked down at her new wedding ring. Cyborg sat with his head out the window yelling to everybody the limo passed that there was a party at Titan's Tower. Raven quietly sat on Nightwing's lap and closed her eyes, she loved being with him again. Crow had Terra on his lap and was blushing furiously because of it. Speedy unfortunately had Aqua Lad on his and wasn't to happy about it.

"Are we there yet?" Speedy asked angrily as he looked at over at the driver.

"Aww come on Speedy I think you and Aqua Lad make a beautiful couple" laughed Beast Boy as he got glared at by Aqua Lad and Speedy. Everyone in the limo burst into laughter at Beast Boys comment.

"We are almost there" replied the driver in an emotionless tone. Speedy smiled as he picked up a glass of champagne and held it into the air.

"A toast to Beast Boy and Starfire" he smiled as he watched the others pick up their glasses and clang them together.

"To BB and Star!" they all yelled in unison as they drank their champagne.

"To us" whispered Beast Boy and Starfire as they quietly clanged their glassed together and drank from each other's glass.

* * *

"We are here" said the driver as the limo stopped.

"WOHOOO PARTY TIME!!" cheered Cyborg as he leapt out of the limo and ran towards the tower.

"Will he ever grow up?" sighed Raven as she stepped out and waited for Nightwing to get out of the limo.

"Shall we?" smiled Nightwing as he stepped out and held out his arm to Raven. Raven smiled and took his arm and walked with him into the tower. Speedy threw Aqua Lad off his lap onto the floor and stepped over him as he walked into the tower.

"Speedy wait for me my love" joked Aqua Lad as he chased after Speedy and threw an arm around his neck laughing. Crow sighed as he watched them disappear into te tower.

"Cheer up" smiled Terra as she kissed him on the cheek and quickly ran into the tower. Crow just stood still and raised his hand to his cheek, rubbing it gently. He smiled before he fixed his jacket and walked into the tower.

"That's right Titan's enjoy your fun while you still can" laughed Nightmare as he stepped out of the front of the limo and threw his driver's hat into the air and followed them into the tower.

* * *

"Dude this is awesome!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he looked himself at the living area. Everything had been cleared away and there was a small stage set up beside the windows with a live band playing various songs, he looked over at the kitchen and saw that there where plates of food everywhere, the tower had been turned into a rock concert and he loved it.

"Wondrous" gasped Starfire as she looked at all the pretty lights on the ceiling.

"Happy wedding day!" cheered Genesis and Chaos as they appeared in front of Beast Boy and Starfire smiling at them, "We hope you like it"

"Dudes you guys are the best" smiled Beast Boy as he grabbed them and hugged them tightly, "Now I say we party!" he cheered as he grabbed Starfire and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"BOOYA!" cheered Cyborg as he ran over to the kitchen and began to feast on the food.

"Care to dance dear brother?" asked Genesis as she looked at her brother. Chaos just smiled as he walked down to the dance floor with Genesis. Raven and Nightwing entered and looked at the new living area.

"Care to dance?" asked Nightwing as he bowed to Raven.

"I can't dance" sighed Raven as she looked away from him sadly.

"That's good cause neither can I" smiled Nightwing as he picked her up and carried her down to the dance floor. Speedy plucked up the courage and walked over to where Blackfire was standing with her Centari bodyguard.

"Amm would you lie to dance?" he asked a she smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sure why not, that is of course unless my bodyguards will allow me" she smiled as she looked at the Centari officer standing next to her.

"Since this youth is with the Titan's we shall allow it" replied the officer before Speedy dragged a smiling Blackfire onto the dance floor. Aqua Lad just sighed before a random girl came up to him and asked him to dance. Aqua Lad smiled and took her arm as she pulled him onto the dance floor. Crow just sighed as he sat down on a chair and watched everyone having fun.

"Amm care to dance?" asked Terra as she stood in front of him and rubbed her arm.

"I would be honoured" smiled Crow as he took her hand and walked down to the dance floor.

* * *

All the Titan's danced away, except for Cyborg who was to busy stuffing his face with food to even notice that there was music. The music stopped and everyone cheered and clapped loudly as the band members bowed to them.

"Ok this song is for the newly married couple so if everyone would give them some room so they can dance…Starfire this is from Beast by with love" smiled the singer as he watched everyone move off the dance floor and leave Beast Boy and Starfire standing alone, "Ok this I'm lost without you by Blink 182"

"My favourite song!" she screamed as she grabbed Beast Boy and hugged him tightly. Beast Boy smiled and held her close to him as the music started.

I swear that I can go on forever again

Please let me know that my one bad day will end

I will go down as your lover, your friend

Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin

Beast Boy smiled as Starfire placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, swaying in his arms. He didn't care that everyone in the room was watching him, he had Starfire and that's that mattered to him.

"I love you Kory" he smiled as he held her.

"I love you to Garfield" smiled Starfire as she looked up into his eyes.

Are you afraid of being alone

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of leaving tonight

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Raven placed her head against Nightwing's chest as she watched Beast Boy and Starfire dance about in the middle of the dance floor.

"You ok?" asked Nightwing as he placed an arm around her and held her close.

"I'm fine now" smiled Raven as she looked up at him, making him smile and look back over at Beast Boy and Starfire.

I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you

I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you

Where are you now I can footsteps I'm dreaming

And if you will keep me from waking to believe this

Cyborg joined Speedy and Aqua Lad as they watched Beast Boy dance with Starfire.

"That is so beautiful" smiled Cyborg as he wiped away his tears.

"Are you crying?" asked Speedy as he looked up at Cyborg wiping away his tears.

"Are you" smiled Cyborg as he noticed a stray tear fall from Speedy's eyes. Aqua Lad just smiled and continued to watch his friend.

"Way to go Gar" whispered Aqua Lad as he wiped away his own tears and smiled as Cyborg placed a hand on his and Speedy's shoulders.

Are you afraid of being alone

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of leaving tonight

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Crow watched as Beast Boy and Starfire just held each other during the instrumental as the music seemed to affect everyone in the room. He was suddenly surprised as he felt something slid into his hand. He smiled as he looked down and saw that Terra was holding his hand tightly.

"I love you Crow" Terra whispered as she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Crow just smiled and held her hand in his as he raised his arm and placed it around her.

"I love you to" he whispered as he kissed her hair.

Are you afraid of being alone

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of being alone

Cause I am, I'm lost without

Are you afraid of being alone

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of being alone

Cause I am, I'm lost you

Everyone cheered loudly as the band finished the song, and clapped as Beast Boy and Starfire kissed each other again. Cyborg , Crow, Nightwing, Speedy and Aqua Lad cheered the loudest as they rushed onto the dance floor and grabbed Beast Boy and held him in the air chanting his name.

"Boy's" sighed Raven as she watched them carry Beast By around the room on their shoulders.

* * *

Everyone finally managed to settle down as Cyborg stood up and hit his glass gently with a spoon.

"Ok if everybody would be quiet for a few minutes, that includes you Speedy, I have a few words I would like to say" he said loudly and clearly as everyone turned and looked at him. Speedy cheered as Cyborg mentioned his name.

"That's better anyway Beast By, or should I say Garfield Mark Logan" everybody cheered as they heard Beast Boys real name being mentioned, "Man you've been like a brother to me for countless years, I can't imagine my life without you. I would like to wish you many years of happiness and love with Starfire and if you ever have any kids be sure to name on after me" he smiled making most people in the crowd laugh, "so I would to ask everybody to raise their glasses and join me in a toast to new Mr and Mrs Logan!" he cheered as he raised his glass. Everyone in the room raised their individual glasses.

"Mr and Mrs Logan!" Everybody cheered in unison before they drank their champagne and clapped loudly at the married couple.

"Speech, Speech!" chanted Aqua Lad and Speedy as they clapped their hands at Beast Boy. Everyone ion room slowly began chanting as well making Beast Boy blush and eventually stand up with his champagne glass. Everyone cheered as he motioned for them all to be silent.

"Wow I don't what to say except thank you for coming, I didn't know we had this many friends" he smiled as everybody cheered again, "Like I said I don't know what to say this all seems like a dream, a beautiful dream" he said as he looked at Starfire and held her hand, "Again thank you for showing up today it means a lot to me and my beautiful bride here…now lets cut that cake!" he cheered as he made Starfire stand up next to him. Everyone clapped as they started to carefully cut the first slice out of the cake. The crowd eventually stopped clapping, all except one person who continued to clap long after everyone had stopped. Nightwing growled as he stood u and pulled out his bo staff.

"What is it?" asked Raven as she looked as him, he was angry…real angry.

"That" hissed Nightwing as he pointed the tip of his bo staff at Nightmare who was standing in the middle of the crowd clapping his hands together.

"That was a beautiful speech Beast Boy" he hissed as he stopped clapping and looked directly at Nightwing.

"Glad to see you again Robin or should I say Nightwing now? My you're a sight for sore eyes" he laughed as he watched Raven and Cyborg try and hold Nightwing back. Nightmare stopped laughing as he blasted Nightwing in the chest with a red lightning bolt slamming him into the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Nightwing?" yelled Raven as she rushed over to him and lifted his head of the ground slowly.

"See you all real soon" he laughed as he disappeared into a pillar of darkness.

.

.

.

Finished finally (phew) I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and left a nice review for me…..THANK YOU. But I would especially like to thank Peppermint Dream for letting me yes her character Crow, without him this story wouldn't be that good…..THANK YOU VERY MUCH XO. Now this story is finished my other fic, the once lost now return shall bow continue so keep an eye on it cause there will be a new chapter for it soon. So until next time, say it with me kids………….LATER DAYS PEOPLE AND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES.

PS: I want everybody to say Later Days at least once in either a story or a review please…….just for kicks.


End file.
